


Горячее сердце

by Inspector_Po



Category: Snow Queen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кай едет спасать Герду и попадает в лапы к лесным разбойникам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячее сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды мне довелось посмотреть фрагмент старого советского фильма для детей, который так запал в душу, что вдохновил на написание этой извращенной истории. Ключевой фразой в фильме стали крики мальчиков в конце: "Кай победил Снежную королеву и спас Герду!" которые и заставили задуматься, а что было бы... если поменять некоторых героев полами. Ну и слова "Ты меня хоть поцелуешь на прощание?" Маленькой разбойницы.

\- Мальчик?! Где мальчик? Ух-ты! Неужто принц?  
Маленький разбойник резво подскочил к Каю, оглядывая его со всех сторон. Старая атаманша оскалила гнилые зубы, умиляясь его радости. Он дергал Кая за рукава, щекотал и, наконец, оставил в покое и, оперев руки о бока, топнул ногой, громко выкрикнув:  
\- Это будет мой мальчик! Я беру его себе!  
\- Но как же, как же, позвольте-с, - кутаясь в серый плащ, прошелестел придворный советник на ухо атаманше. - У нас уговор, договор, приговор, вы не нарушите правила-с...  
\- Цыц! - Гаркнула в ответ атаманша, провожая взглядом маленького разбойника, который уводил Кая за собой вглубь леса. - Мой сыночек получает все, что хочет! Детей надо баловать, только тогда из них вырастают настоящие разбойники.  
Советник кисло скривился, сильнее надвигая серый цилиндр на лоб.

 

\- А зачем Снежному Королю нужна эта твоя Герда? А жаль, что ты не принц! Шикарная мантия! А шарфик, а рукавички!  
Маленький разбойник то и дело перебивал Кая и останавливался, восхищенно щупая его нарядную одежду, или переспрашивая подробности его путешествия, совершенно не обращая внимания на умоляющий тон и тревожный голос.  
\- А ну-ка сними это все! - Скомандовал он, когда они дошли до его заваленной награбленным хламом пещеры. - Очень уж мне нравится твоя шубка. Мы ведь друзья, а друзья должны делиться, правильно?  
\- Но я ведь замерзну, мальчик! Если у меня не будет теплой одежды, я никогда не дойду до ледяного дворца, чтобы спасти Герду...  
\- Что?! Куда это ты собрался уходить? - Разбойник достал по пистолету в каждую руку и отправил два залпа в потолок. - Только подружились, и уже уходить? Тебе что, не нравится у меня?  
Он подбежал к открытому сундуку и подбросил в воздух горсть золотых.  
\- Вот монеты, смотри! Хочешь? Бери, играй, мне не жалко! А вот драгоценные камни, - в свете факелов заискрились разноцветные грани рубинов и изумрудов. - Ножи, пистолеты, дротики, давай, не бойся!  
Кай широко раскрыл глаза и отшатнулся, когда мимо него со свистом пролетел охотничий нож и звонко воткнулся в деревянную решетку на стене.  
\- Ха-ха, да ты и правда боишься! Совсем как мой северный олень!  
\- У тебя есть свой олень? - Удивился Кай, стараясь держаться поближе к опорной колонне в центре пещеры, чтобы при случае спрятаться за ней от броска дротиком или топором.  
\- Еще бы! - С гордостью подтвердил разбойник, тут же забыв про оружие. - И голуби, и зайцы, и лисички! Они у меня все вместо игрушек, но ты гораздо лучше. Теперь ты будешь самым главным среди моих зверьков, здорово, правда?  
Кай ничего не слышал, вдохновленный внезапной надеждой.  
\- А ты мог бы показать мне этого Северного оленя, мальчик? Пожалуйста...  
\- Запросто! Он так забавно дрожит, когда я щекочу ему ножом шею, вот увидишь!  
Довольный собой, разбойник распахнул деревянную решетку и крикнул в темноту:  
\- Эй, ты! Олень! А ну иди сюда, я хочу показать тебя моему Каю!  
Благородный зверь послушно выступил вперед, склонив усталую голову. Кай замер в восхищении. Потом осторожно протянул руку, и олень потерся мохнатой щекой о его ладонь.  
\- Какой красивый! Ты сможешь отвезти меня на Север, туда, где живет Снежный король и где сейчас моя дорогая Герда, правда?  
Олень мягко кивнул, но маленький разбойник вдруг оттолкнул Кая от загона и захлопнул дверцу.  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь! Я хочу играть! Они все, - он махнул рукой в сторону, - они каждую ночь грабят, а днем ходят как сонные мухи, надоело! Мы с тобой будем драться! Но только со мной, остальных не бойся, пока я рядом они тебя не тронут. Если ты мне надоешь, я тебя сам пристрелю! Ха-ха!  
Маленький разбойник снова выстрелил в потолок, осыпав нарядную шапочку Кая мелкими камушками и пылью, потом отбросил пистолет и выставил кулаки.  
\- Ну, давай! Обожаю драться! Только сними сначала свою шубку, а то вдруг испортим. Она мне еще пригодится!  
Кай попятился, широко раскрыв глаза.  
\- Но я не хочу тебя бить, зачем? Разве ты не понимаешь, что должен отпустить меня? Если я не спасу Герду, то Снежный Король заморозит ее до смерти, она станет такой же холодной, как лед, а весной, когда солнце прогреет землю, и прилетят ласточки, будет уже слишком поздно и она растает... И умрет...  
Маленький разбойник опустил кулаки, и на мгновение Каю показалось, что он не такой уж плохой и испорченный, и что сердце у него доброе. Но черты лица вдруг обострились, смоляные брови сдвинулись к переносице, делая его удивительно похожим на атаманшу, и он налетел на Кая, сбивая того с ног:  
\- Девчонки! Ненавижу Девчонок! - Кай выставил вперед руки, отталкивая более крупного мальчика, они повалились на пол и катались в пыли, пока разбойник не одержал верх и оседлал его, тяжело дыша. - Девчонки - самые скучные в мире! Ни подраться, ни поиграть, ни пощекотать! Вечно плачут! Вечно от них проблемы! И ты - как девчонка! Заладил одно и то же, надоела мне твоя Герда со Снежным Королем!  
Кай едва отдышался, когда разбойник вскочил на ноги, снова хватая свой пистолет.  
\- Мои игрушки тебе не нравятся, - он разозлился не на шутку. - Драться ты не умеешь, а только боишься! Никакого толку! Пристрелю тебя, хоть забава будет!  
Кай зажмурился, мысленно прощаясь с жизнью, а разбойник, прицелившись и закусив губу, щелкнул холостым и рассмеялся.  
\- Нет. Я передумал. Иди сюда.  
Не дождавшись ответа, разбойник сам подошел к окаменевшему Каю, размотал пушистый шарф и снял с него дорогую мантию.  
\- Ласкаться хотя бы умеешь?  
Кай отрицательно замотал головой, не понимая о чем вообще речь.  
\- Умеешь, умеешь, точно тебе говорю, - маленький разбойник погладил его по светлым волосам и похлопал по щеке. - Хоть что-то ты должен уметь. Ну-ка целуй меня! - приказал он, закрыв глаза и вытянув губы.  
Ничего не дождавшись, разбойник посмотрел на Кая, который стоял перед ним, отчаянно краснея.  
\- Что опять не так? - Нахмурился маленький разбойник, недовольно сжимая губы и щурясь. - Не хочешь целоваться? - Недолго думая, он снова вытащил пистолет.  
Кай побледнел. Он вовсе не был трусом, но мысль о том, что Герда замерзнет насмерть в северном царстве, приводила его в отчаяние.  
\- Я не умею, мальчик. Я бы с радостью тебя поцеловал, но мне надо идти, понимаешь? Отпусти меня, пожалуйста!  
Разбойник топнул ногой.  
\- Молчать! Пока не поиграем как следует, все равно не отпущу. Понятно? А раз ничего не умеешь, я сам все сделаю. Вот так!  
Быстро распахнув широкий кожаный пояс, разбойник отбросил его на плечо, и рваные замшевые шорты сразу свалились с худых мальчишеских бедер. Оставшись в одной бордовой рубашке, он шагнул к Каю и сосредоточенно стал расстегивать пуговки на его шерстяном жилете. Когда проворные пальцы добрались до шнурков на плотных твидовых шортах, Кай дернулся.  
\- Ты хочешь побить меня ремнем? - Предположил он, надеясь стойко пережить любое испытание.  
Маленький разбойник залился обидным смехом.  
\- Может быть, - задорно подмигнув, он слегка щелкнул ремнем по своей ладони. Но испуганное выражение на лице Кая ему совсем не нравилось. - Глупый! Конечно, нет! Если ты постараешься, я... я тебя отпущу! И Оленя дам! Хочешь?  
\- Да, да, хочу! А как ты хочешь играть?  
\- Хорошо, сейчас покажу. - Подойдя вплотную, разбойник запустил руку в полуспущенные шорты и так настойчиво пощупал у Кая между ног, что тот вскрикнул.  
\- Ты что?! Мальчик, зачем это ты?... Ох!  
Кай схватил его за предплечье, пытаясь остановить.  
\- Как это - что? Ты только не кричи! Терпеть этого не могу. Особенно когда девчонки кричат, ужас! У меня от этого голова болит, понял?  
Не веря своим догадкам, Кай крепче вцепился в руку разбойника.  
\- Одна так орала, что пришлось пристрелить, представляешь? - Продолжал он, посмеиваясь. - Я их с тех пор и не люблю. Эй, ты чего?  
Совершенно раскрасневшемуся Каю наконец удалось избавиться от чужой руки в своих штанах, и теперь он уперся разбойнику прямо в грудь, шумно дыша, как будто стараясь не зареветь.  
\- Ты чего? - Повторил маленький разбойник растерянно.  
\- Я не хочу, - выдавил Кай. - Не надо так. Пожалуйста.  
\- Это как? - Он снова нахмурился, по привычке выхватывая пистолет из-за пояса, но того на месте не оказалось, и пришлось только топнуть ногой. - А ну без глупостей! Мы так не договаривались!  
Сделав пол шага, он прижал дрожащего Кая к каменной стене, но тот снова упрямо уперся ему в грудь, сопротивляясь. На щеках появились отчаянно блестящие дорожки, и такой явный испуг, что маленький разбойник от досады стукнул кулаком в стену рядом, даже не поморщившись от боли.  
\- Так значит, да? - Прошипел разбойник Каю в лицо. - Ничего ты не хочешь! - Грубо перехватив его за воротник, он потащил его к решетчатой двери. - Тогда и ты мне не нужен! А спать будешь в моем зверинце на соломе! Тебе там самое место, жалкий плакса!  
Кай больше не сопротивлялся и позволил толкнуть себя, даже не пытаясь устоять на ногах. Разбойник так сильно хлопнул за ним дверь, что она сразу отскочила обратно, не успев затвориться как следует, но ему уже было все равно.  
Пнув по пути мешок с золотом босой ногой, он дохромал до своей постели и, сбросив рубашку, завалился на волчью шкуру. Через полминуты маленький разбойник вскочил, схватил с пола пистолет и какое-то время стоял с ним, голый и хмурый, но потом передумал и лег обратно. Еще через минуту он снова встал, нашарил под сундуком свой кинжал и улегся окончательно, зажав его в руке.  
Но заснуть так и не получилось. Тихие всхлипы заставляли его прислушиваться, но воркование голубей и тяжелое дыхание большого оленя заглушали волнующий звук, и маленькому разбойнику вдруг стало очень одиноко от этих неуловимых еле слышных слез. Он разрывался между желанием крикнуть "Хватит выть!" и пальнуть для убедительности и острой жалостью, которую в нем пробудили влажные дорожки на щеках Кая. В конце концов он чуть не встал, чтобы разбудить своего пленника и тут же отправить его прочь, вместе с Северным оленем и своими прекрасными рукавичками, но решил, что лучше это будет сделать рано утром. Безопаснее.  
Довольный своим благородным решением, маленький разбойник выдохнул и повернулся поудобнее, но вдруг заметил прямо над собой тень, кто-то незаметно подкрался к его постели и сейчас бросится! С воинственным рыком он вскочил первым, навалился на врага и подмял под себя, прижимая к горлу острый кинжал. Противник поддался легко и, раскинув руки, как-то совершенно беспомощно пытался поднять подбородок прочь от его лезвия.  
\- Кай? - Удивился маленький разбойник и, отбросив кинжал, заглядывал в белеющее в темноте лицо.  
\- Я больше не боюсь! - Твердо сказал мальчик, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
Эта внезапная надменная решимость так восхитила разбойника, что он снова засомневался, что Кай на самом деле не принц из королевской семьи. Но принцы ходят, высоко задрав нос, а не лежат навзничь на земляном полу, и закутаны принцы в несколько слов парчи и бархата, а этот мальчик оказался совершенно обнаженным.  
Едва разбойник заметил последнее обстоятельство, как кровь словно в тысячу раз быстрей понеслась по венам, наполняя шумом голову и расплавленным оловом низ живота. Разбойнику показалось, что он лежит на раскаленной сковородке, так горела его кожа от соприкосновения с белой холодной грудью, влажным животом, чужими бедрами...  
\- Не боишься? - Хрипло выдохнул он, сам испугавшись своего голоса.  
Подняв кинжал, разбойник медленно провел им вдоль белой скулы, едва касаясь нежной кожи заточенным краем, и спустился по шее к плечу. Кай замер, не дыша и даже не моргая.  
\- Не боюсь, - повторил он шепотом и облизнул вдруг ставшие сухими губы.  
Маленький разбойник почувствовал, что падает в пропасть.  
\- А так?  
Уверенная рука спустилась вниз, протиснулась между липких тел и мягко сжала Кая там, где он горел и трепетал сильнее всего.  
Кай ахнул, стараясь сфокусировать мгновенно затуманившийся взгляд, но когда хватка и движения внизу усилились, и его начало словно сводить судорогой, тягучей и сладкой, как мед, и одновременно постыдной и болезненной, он зажмурился и застонал в голос. Через несколько мгновений судорога начала сводить с ума, все ощущения усилились, и, словно кипящее масло, волны блаженства расползлись вдоль его тела.  
\- Какой страстный... - Маленький разбойник любовался лицом Кая, как переливами света на краденых драгоценностях, но оно было несравнимо прекрасней и дороже любых сокровищ.  
Когда скользкая струйка брызнула ему в руку, он не остановился, а продолжил, пробираясь дальше.  
Шумно дыша, Кай широко развел ноги, бессознательно открывая снежные ягодицы настойчивым движениям. Маленький разбойник остановился на секунду, но потом дотронулся, мягко и осторожно проникая дальше, туда, где было еще жарче и тесней.  
\- Какое у тебя горячее... - Кай непроизвольно дернулся, и шире раздвинул колени, закрывая лицо руками. - Какое горячее сердце...  
Вырвав несколько зажатых ладонями полукриков, маленький разбойник прижался к нему всем телом, почти теряя разум окончательно. Он мог бы ворваться прямо сейчас, отдаться на волю своему звериному инстинкту, но перед этим хотел увидеть его еще раз... Увидеть принца, который всегда будет принадлежать ему, и навсегда останется его самым дорогим сокровищем.  
\- Мой Кай, - шептал он ему в шею, - мой мальчик, мой принц...  
Кай неожиданно убрал от лица руки, открывая свой ясный взгляд. Маленький разбойник склонился совсем близко, так что ближе просто некуда, и Кай почти не мог дышать.  
\- Ты - мой.  
\- Тво... Ааах... - Что-то гораздо большее, чем он мог вынести, заставило снова закричать. Кай хотел снова закрыть лицо ладонями, спрятать боль и страх, которые так бесили маленького разбойника, но не мог поднять их - что-то стальной хваткой держало запястья. Он сходил с ума, но вырваться не мог, зажатый и пронзенный огненными ощущениями, в которых сгорали все остальные чувства...  
\- Мой! - Доносилось до него сквозь пламя и новый толчок рождал волну, которая сотрясала его мир.  
\- Мой! - Врывался в мягкую лаву маленький разбойник, чувствуя, что скоро раскалится до предела.  
\- Мой... - Кай выгибался, впиваясь в него тонкими выступающими ребрами, откинув голову и больше не стесняясь своих криков.  
Маленький разбойник отпустил его руки, и теперь они тянули его вниз, за плечи, шею, за жесткие черные волосы, еще ближе, и он поддался, упал, оглушенный последней ослепительной волной.  
Засыпая, маленький разбойник держал Кая крепко, как привычно спрятанный под шкурой кинжал, но когда ранним утром ночные тени стали сизыми и невесомыми, он проснулся один.  
Что-то двигалось у дальней стены пещеры. Что-то большее приблизилось к выходу и тяжелая дверь нерешительно скрипнула, впуская порыв освежающего сквозняка. В холодном свете маленький разбойник разобрал очертания крупного зверя, ветвистые рога искрились, а из ноздрей вырывался пар.  
\- Тише! - Шептала вторая тонкая тень.  
Разбойник нащупал пистолет на бочке у изголовья ложа и, зная, что невидим в темном углу, прицелился. Отрезвляющее ощущение предательства расползалось по пещере вместе с утренним холодом. Палец гладил курок, ожидая малейшего движения беглецов. Но рука уже устала держать на весу оружие, а тени все не двигались с места...  
Опустив пистолет, разбойник снова лег, обида смешивалась с внезапной мыслью "Так надо!" и, несмотря на ощущение несправедливости, появилось чувство, что все происходит так, как должно быть... Он закрыл глаза, натянув волчью шкуру до подбородка, серый свет потух, когда, видимо, закрыли дверь. Но невесомое движение совсем рядом заставило его сердце забиться сильнее и, стараясь не дышать, маленький разбойник стал смотреть сквозь ресницы. Что-то легко и плавно опустилось рядом с его головой, мягко дотронулось до волос. Тень склонилась ниже, и, не в силах больше терпеть, разбойник бросился на нее, обнимая обеими руками и прижимая к своей груди.  
\- Не отпущу.  
\- Я вернусь...  
\- Нет, не верю! Ты никогда не вернешься... Я же разбойник. Ко мне никто никогда не возвращается...  
\- Просто ты никого никогда не отпускал... Я ведь твой... Отпусти меня, и я вернусь.  
\- А если нет? Если я никогда тебя больше не увижу?  
\- У тебя останутся мои рукавички и шарфик.  
Маленький разбойник шмыгнул носом, но рассмеялся. У Кая действительно было горячее и щедрое сердце, которое никогда не врет.

Когда солнце согрело землю и ветер разбросал последние клочья утреннего тумана, маленький разбойник открыл все дверцы и ворота, развязал все узлы, которые держали его пленников и выгнал их всех под голубое небо...  
\- Вон, вон! А ну брысь отсюда, пока я не передумал!..  
Звери убегали, радуясь свободе и солнцу, но слушаться больше не желали и всегда возвращались обратно, как предсказывал маленькому разбойнику Кай.

~ Fin ~


End file.
